the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Halley Kon (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Halley Kon was a Jedi Padawan and apprentice to Weeqauy Jedi Master Reek Gonk. She was in love with fellow padawan Sektor Naraku secretly And good friends with Zevin Nexus and Thomas Quill. She, Sektor, and Zevin, along with others travelled to Korriban to stop a Dark Jedi by the name of Avery. Avery was killed by Zevin's Master Tyler Forrest But at a cost; Sektor and his Master Pearl War. She was a master of Jar'Kai Form and during the Clone Wars was made a Knight and took a Togruta Padawan named A'Sharr Hide. She was undercover early in the Clone Wars as a Senator when she and a group of Senators was captured by Agent 77. She was rescued by Zevin and His New Apprentice Rex Burner and their clone company. Halley later accompanied Zevin to retake the Pacifica where Halley's apprentice A'Sharr Hide was supposed to be taking Admiral Zylo Herrich to Corusant for Trial but was attacked by the Invisible Hand and the Terror Knight. Hide was found killed alongside all her troops except Commander Barricade who had obtained damage to his mental state leading to him kill twenty clones on Corusant including Commander Snaggle and Patriot. Halley later participated in the Battle Of Siron where she fought ZX-882 as Zevin fought Agent 77. Agent 77 was thought to of killed Halley causing Zevin to momentarily fall to the Dark Side destroying ZX and nearly killing 77 but thanks to the intervention of Commander Saw. Agent 77 found Halley still alive and as ordered by Count Dooku sent her Frozen in Carbonite to The Count who sent her to Darth Sidious on Corusant who healed her and mind washed her into become the Second Sister a Imperial Inquisitor of the Empire and was second only to The Grand Inquisitor, Lord Vader, The Emperor, and the Emperor's Hands. She was sent after Zevin who was now a Rebellion General and married to the Former Senator Zoe Carsen. She and Zevin fought many times as Enemies till Zevin learned of her true identity. There final duel was on Scipio where Halley escaped but remembered her old identity. Halley Kon had returned but travelled the Galaxy as a wander wondering what her place was in the galaxy till she met Kal Krimmet a Smuggler who she joined as a member of his crew. She hide her true identity from Krimmet but would help him on different missions and the two would grow to have feelings for each other and for Halley was the first time she had allowed herself to since Sektor. She learned that Zevin had been captured on A Planet strong in the Force called Herren. Halley wanted to help him since he had helped redeem her and Kal also wanted to help him since he owed the Jedi from saving him from the Lost. They joined up with The Forsaken which was about to jumped to Herren where they fought the Brotherhood Of Darkness. Halley dueled Darth Exodus formerly known as Agent 77 and defeated him but he managed to escape in his ship till Kal in his ship shot Exodus's ship causing him to fly into the Hyperpsace Gate sending him to parts of unknown. Halley and Kal later where married after expressing there feelings for each other and had a daughter named Selena Kon. Halley didn't join Zevin's Jedi Coalition but allowed her daughter to join but as for herself just continued smuggling with her husband and would later become co owner of Krimmet's Smuggling Company and the new Operator of Cloud City on Bespin where Corr Nexus would attack where Halley and Kal along with Republic forces would be force to battle him. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:The Iron Company Category:Republic Category:The 709st Heroes Regiment